


Oh, Ophelia (Aziraphale/Crowley)

by henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Community: goodomens100, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Protective Crowley, Short, Short & Sweet, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay/pseuds/henry_jekyll_is_totally_not_gay
Summary: A demon and an angel have an eventful date night!





	Oh, Ophelia (Aziraphale/Crowley)

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally not inspired by a song by The Lumineers hehe

Aziraphale shuffled in his chair, staring into the deep crimson world of his wine glass.

 

He sighed in irritation to himself and tugged on the sleeve of his suit and peered down at his watch.  _6:59pm_.

 

"Goodness" The angel muttered under his breath. "He's an hour late." Aziraphale raised his hand to pick up his glass that glimmered in the candle light of the restaurant. He polished off the wine in one quick swallow, dabbed his lips with a napkin, paid the bill and rose from his seat. He knew that Crowley would do this. Abandon him. Leave him stranded in a time of need. The angel stood there in thought for a minute and averted his gaze to the front window. 

 

There he stood. His beloved demon.

 

"C-Crowley?" Aziraphale said aloud, drawing attention to himself.

 

Flustered, he muttered an apology and briskly walked out of the diner. Tiny drops of rain began to fall and grey clouds infested the sky, hiding the sun. The streets were bustling with people; couples, families, lone wolves. "Crowley?" Aziraphale cried out to the heavens, pushing through crowds as politely as he could. A wave of hurt washed through him, bringing the angel to a halt. He felt his wings unfold, tearing his suit. Usually, he'd be able to control their activity; now was not one of those times. Now was an emotional time. Salty tears mixed in with the rainwater trickling down his rosy cheeks, the bitter cold forcing blood to rush to his cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

Aziraphale sensed the presence of something.

Or maybe...

Someone?

The angel looked up, and saw a hand, dripping in the rainfall, then a drenched leather jacket and jeans. And...black wings?

Without hesitation, Aziraphale leapt up at the figure and pulled them into a soggy embrace. "Where on earth were you?!" He heard his raised voice quiver. "Why didn't you come?!" The angel suddenly realised that he was hugging the figure, and he scolded his soft nature, straightened up, and faced his demon. Literally.

For there his stood, in all his glory: Anthony Janthony Crowley.

"Not to worry, dear. I wasn't shagging anyone!" Crowley joked, trying desperately to lighten the mood.

As a reward, he got a weak punch in the shoulder.

"This is no time for puns, Crowley! Where the hell- heck were you?" Aziraphale shouted, his fist aching.

To the angel's surprise, a look of hurt slithered onto Crowley's face. This was a rare occurrence for a demon; to feel remorse. Sympathy flooded Aziraphale's mind, and he stepped closer to the demon. "I'm sorry for shouting." Aziraphale whispered another apology. "It's not like me..." Aziraphale's lips curled into a smile, and he stared lovingly into Crowley's eyes, begging for forgiveness.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" Crowley cried, smiling. He wasn't angry. He was happy to finally see his beloved angel.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's shoulders, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The pair could feel their faces heating up. Suddenly, Crowley started humming. It was one of the angel's favourite songs. The demon pulled away, and began to dance, softly singing the lyrics.

"Oh, Ophelia," Crowley said, holding his lover close, waltzing in the middle of the road, the feathers of his wings blowing in the wind. "Heaven help a fool who falls in love..."

"Oh, Ophelia," Aziraphale giggled, stepping into puddles, dancing with his lover in the rain, his wings soaked. "You've been on my mind girl since the flood..."

"Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love..." They sang in unison, lips connecting for a kiss.

 

_"Oh, Ophelia..."_

 

~The End~


End file.
